Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surge protective system for protecting equipment to be protected against a lightning surge current flowing to a ground wire from a line of a power wire or a communication wire.
Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-077483, a surge protective system of the related art protects equipment to be protected against a lightning surge current flowing to a ground wire from a line of a power wire or a communication wire. The surge protective system has a surge protective device (hereinafter, referred to as an “SPD”) for discharging a lightning surge current to the ground wire. The SPD is detachably fitted into and attached to a plinth for wiring. A surge detector for detecting a lightning surge current and performing display is detachably attached at a side of the ground wire of the plinth.
The line of the power wire or the communication wire is typically comprised of a plurality of lines. The surge protective systems are respectively provided at the plurality of lines.
However, there are the following problems (1) and (2) in the surge protective system of the related art.
(1) Because the surge detector in the surge protective system of the related art is attached at the side of the ground wire of the plinth, the surge detector has shape projecting from the plinth. Therefore, when space to store a distribution frame or an SPD frame is small, it is difficult to store the surge protective system of the related art because it cannot be made more compact.
(2) The surge protective system of the related art has a configuration in which one surge detector is connected to one SPD through the plinth. The SPDs and the surge detectors corresponding to the number of lines are provided at the plurality of lines. Therefore, the surge protective system of the related art has a large number of parts, and it is difficult to store the surge protective system in a small distribution frame or a small SPD frame because it cannot be made more compact.